Changing the Game
by IHaveAMessedUpSenseOfHumor
Summary: 'It's just a game' Jean prides himself on being able to win any game. He's having some problems with consequence though. HandShakeShipping.


Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own this franchise or any of its characters.

_Italics is Yuusei's perspective._

Changing the Game

Honestly it was all a game to me. I like to play them. I like to lose them. I like to win them. It's sad when people won't play them. These are the facts, take them or leave them. I played a game with the hardened and stoic man and I still believe that it's a draw regardless of his particular beliefs. This is all. I'll win next time. Hell, I'll win this time. When I play a game I play it well.

_Nothing's a game. It's all meant to be taken seriously. If you don't then people get hurt. I can't lose. I can't ever lose. It's sad when people try to beat me, I won't lose a game. These are the facts. I played a game that I shouldn't have played with the smug man. I hope that it's still a draw to him. I pray that there isn't a next time. There can't be a next time. When I play a game I have to win._

When we touched it was magnetic, electric. That was the start of the game. A slow handshake indicated the intention of winning on both sides. It's just a game. Love, life, sex, games. I like them, love them. I love the game and love the player. It's fun making them hate you as they love you, to break the player from the game and wrap him in false lies with your tongue.

_I can't believe I believed the false lies spun from a silver-tongued serpentine man. It was a miracle to feel those lips that smiled so smugly on mine in my head. Stupidity was never something that came easy to me yet of course this emotion clouded me completely. It was all just a game to him. Love, life, sex, all just games to him. He thought I was fun and that's all._

Just like Adam and Eve years ago we committed sin underneath the moonlight but unlike then it was fake, a manipulation by one of the parties not an outside force. I smiled like that snake must have. My teeth must have shone in the night. How didn't he notice? Oh it would have been so much more fun if he had noticed during the screams of ecstasy the sheer humor in my face. It was a joke, a game I certainly didn't care at all. Not one bit.

_Just like Adam and Eve years ago we committed sin underneath the tree that held forbidden fruits. Unlike them it wasn't intention for knowledge. Everything was fake, a manipulation by one of those parties not the unknown force I hoped for. If I had looked closer than maybe he even looked like a snake. I wonder if his teeth glinted in the night. I wish I had noticed. The game would have ended then without the satisfaction of him having me completely. The screams of ecstasy must have blinded me. It was a joke, a game. He didn't care. Not one bit._

I still dream of the nights we spent together, the game in the heat of it. He was getting closer to me than I thought he would, that's why it ended early. How could I continue this tryst when he wasn't having fun, I wasn't? It was getting too serious. I hate serious things. The only thing I take seriously is my team. They are the real meaning for the games. Maybe choosing him as my partner was out of anger. He made a fool out of me. Revenge. Yes that's the only reason why.

_I still have nightmare of the nights we spent together. Can't call them dreams after all. I got closer to him than I ever had before. He wasn't having fun I guess, that's why he ended it. I hate the game and the player. Neither take anything seriously. Nothing's a game. He only choose me as his love for revenge. He wanted to inflict pain on me because I 'hurt' him. Made a fool out of him. He was too weak to win as a true duelist would and so I told him otherwise it's not my fault he thought I lied. I wanted to win sure but I would never do that. No. No, I wouldn't._

The fruit falls to the ground and rots in sin. That's the image in my mind whenever I look at him. How dare he think that he could bite without something happening. How dare he think that it isn't a game. It's just a game. Love, life, sex, games. Everything's a game to me now. It's not my fault he couldn't win. No one wins games with me anyway. I'm too devious, shifty, manipulative. I won't hesitate to harm him. So why even though I won do I feel a hole vaguely in my heart?

_The fruit falls to the ground and rots in sin. That is the image in my mind whenever I feel him looking at me. How dare he let me bite when he knew that he'd pull it away. How dare he think that it's all a game. It's not a game. Love, life, sex, aren't games. Nothing's a game to me anymore. It's not my fault I lost. No one wins games with him anyway. He's too devious, too shifty, manipulative. He didn't hesitate to harm me. So why even though he cheated me am I empty?_

If I could I would see him again but sadly all the falsitites, the fake game, bind me away from him. I'll just have to fill the hole with more games. I can't even bear seeing his things. I hate myself for making it all into a game.

_If I could I would see him again but sadly all the lies, the stupid game, bind him away from me. I'll just fill the emptiness with more pain. I can't even bear seeing his things. I hate myself for falling for the player of the game._

It really is just a game.

_It really is just a game to him._

Call it love but it's all lies.

_He called it love but it's all lies._

It's just a game.

_It's just a game._


End file.
